Mike Teavee
Mike Teavee is one of the five winners of the golden tickets. Mike is from the city of Denver, Colorado, USA ais time in school is spent on watching television and playing video games. The Television Room In shock from watching the exploding candy parade, Mike said that he wants to pick a button, and Willy Wonka, in a state of daze, allows him to do so. Mike selects the biggest button. Willy Wonka tells the guests about his new invention, which shrinks down items and broadcasts them. Willy Wonka states that he will utilize to send chocolate to the public via their television sets. A phenomenon that Willy Wonka refers to as 'Television Chocolate'. Mike scoffs at such a claim, branding it as absurd and proceeding to tell Willy Wonka that he understands nothing of science. After a demonstration proves that the invention is, indeed, a success, Mike begins to marvel at the machine's potential possibility as a teleporter capable of transporting whole people to different locations, and rushes to test his hypothesis first-hand, against Willy Wonka's wishes. The end result being Mike is shrunken through the television with the magic shrinking television circle in the TV room in Wonka's factory and is so tiny his voice sounds like a mouse! And Wonka having to call on the Oompa Loompas to stretch him out using the taffy puller. However, the Oompa Loompas overstretch Mike and he leaves the factory ten feet tall and extremely thin. Trivia - Mike's mom never said any lines in the movie. - Mike is the one among the kids to get bored in most of the tour. - Mike only interacted with Charlie in the Great Glass Elevator. - In the book, he has a collection of toy guns. - His last name resembles the word TV, which can be why he loves electronics. - He wears black Converse sneakers. -He along with Veruca are the only children that are not mean to Charlie. -He hates chocolate as stated in the movie. Mike's Song His song is more of rock and roll. The song talks about how Mike watches TV too much and how it could affect your brain. It also talks about how just because he watches a lot of TV, doesn't mean he knows everything and how the T.V is not always right. The most important thing that we've ever learned, The most important thing we've learned, So far as children our concerned, Is never, NEVER let Them near your television set Or better still, just don't install The idiotic thing at all. Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Never, never let them (X2) ''It rots the senses in the head! ''It keeps Imagination dead! It clogs and clutters up the mind!It makes a child so dull and blind! So Dull So Dull ! He can no Longer understand A fairytale and fairyland! A Fairyland a Fairyland! His brain becomes as soft as cheese! His thinking power rust and freeze! He cannot think he only sees ''Regarding little Mike Teavee, ''We very much regret that we Shall simply have to wait and see If we can get him back his size. But if we ca...n't it serves him right." MV5BMjAxODc0NjAwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjIyNTIyMw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 -1-.jpg Miketeaveebrilljwln5-1-.gif Charlie et la chocolaterie 3-1-.png NBN NTVT8 JORIS WARN.MM-1-.jpg 104O-240-002-1-.jpg Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Charlie Bucket Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Boys Category:Villains Category:Mike Teavee Category:Antagonists